


Daesung The Explorer

by KimChiHee



Category: Big Bang - Fandom, K-pop, Pop Music RPF
Genre: Humor, Other, Parody
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimChiHee/pseuds/KimChiHee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagaimana keadaan Daesung saat dia tiba-tiba nyasar ke dunia Dora?!</p><p>(Warning!) Humor Gak Jelas Dari Author Aneh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daesung The Explorer

**Author's Note:**

> Pasti yang utama dan pertama adalah banyak Typo bertebaran  
> gyahahahahhaha~ itulah salah satu kelemahan saya. =o=V

  


“Berhasil… berhasil… hore…. We did it!” Suara TV yang begitu kencang yang sengaja dikeraskan oleh si empunya membangunkan ke empat member Big Bang yang dari tadi sudah berada di dunia lain, yaitu alam  mimpi.

 

“Daesungggggggg…” Suara melengking yang menyiratkan aura membunuh terdengar nyaring dari kamar seorang laki-laki tampan. TOP Big Bang. “Heh! Kecilin tu TV! Kalo gag gue cincang badan lu!”

 

“Ya hyung!!!” Jawab Daesung dengan tampang setengah ikhlas. Padahal jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 1 malam tapi entah kenapa mata Daesung tidak kunjung ngantuk. Padahal si empunya sudah benar-benar merasa mengantuk. “Ayo tidur!!!” Daesung menarik-narik kelopak matanya sendiri. “Nanti kupecat jadi mata nih! Ya sudah lanjut nonton Dora lagi.”

 

Daesung memang saat ini sedang asyik nonton Dora, kartun asal negri Paman Sam yang didapatnya dari keponakannya yang masih balita. Karena iseng dan ingin tahu Daesung akhirnya ingin mencoba menonton animasi yang digilai keponakannya itu.

 

Cerita Dora yang saat ini ditontonnya adalah pencarian seorang pangeran yang mencari seorang putri raja yang diculik saat akan menikah oleh seorang pangeran kegelapan alias vampir. Vampir itu ingin menikah dengan putri raja itu. Pencarian Dora ditolong oleh seorang penyihir bodoh yang selalu salah mengucapkan mantra.

 

Tapi tiba-tiba kejadian aneh muncul. TV yang berukuran home teather itu tiba-tiba bersinar. Sinar amat sangat menyilaukan mata Daesung. Secara ajaib cahaya itu menyedot badan Daesung dan boneka boots pemberian keponakannya yang kebetulan sedang dipeluknya.

 

***

Daesung akhirnya tersadar, walaupun kepalanya masih agak pening Daesung melihat sekelilingnya. “Alamak! Dimana nieh?” Seru Daesung kaget. Daesung ternyata sedang berada di sebuah hutan pinus. Daesung menatap asing sekelilingnya. “Kenapa ada di sini ya?”

 

Sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat di bahu Daeseung yang sontak hampir membuat jantung Daesung copot. Daesung berbalik untuk melihat si empunya tangan. Dan betapa kagetnya dia seorang monyet biru memakai boot berwarna oranye menatapnya dengan tatapan yang amat sangat ramah.

 

“Dora! Emm.. bukan! Daesung! Ayo! Ayo! Selamatkan putri!” Seru monyet biru itu.

 

“Hah?” Daesung memasang tampang bloon khasnya. Daesung mencerna semua omongan monyet biru ajaib itu. Daesung memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri untuk membuat cepat loading kerja otaknya. Dan…

 

*TING…*

 

Daesung sudah tersadar. Ia baru ingat kejadian yang dialaminya sekarang mirip seperti jalan cerita Dora yang ditontonnya tadi. Daesung melihat pakaiannya. Dan astaga! Piyama biru kesayangannya berubah menjadi kaos berwarna oranye dan celana pendek berwarna ungu ditambah sebuah tas ungu yang bisa bicara dipundaknya. Daesung meraba kepalanya. Daesung bernapas lega. “Untung rambutku yang indah gag berubah jadi kayak Dora juga.”

 

Ternyata cahaya yang tadi menarik Daesung dan masuk ke dunia dvd yang tadi ditontonnya. Saat ini ia berubah menjadi karakter Dora. “Berarti ini bukan Dora The Explorer tapi Daesung The Explorer. Hahahahah~” Daesung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 

“Ayo kita cari tuan putri!” Seru monyet biru itu yang bernama Boots itu mengehentikan tawa Daesung. “Oh, oke!” Seru Daesung semangat.

 

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah sapu terbang yang ditumpangi seseorang berpakaian hitam yang wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas melintas tepat di depan wajah Daesung. Kecepatan sapu terbang itu hampir menyamai kecepatan motor Casey Stoner.

 

*WUSSS…* *BRAKK* *GUBRAKK*

 

Ternyata sapu terbang tadi menabrak suebuah pohon beringin besar. Dan sang pengendaranya jatuh terguling di tanah. Daesung yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berlari menolongnya. “Kamu gakapa-apa?” Tanya Daesung khawatir.

 

“Tidak! Tidak apa-apa!” Seru orang itu sambil melompat bangun. Dan… siapakah si pengendara sapu terbang itu? Dia adalah… ya! Mukanya mirip sekali seperti leader Bigbang, Kwon Ji Yong alias GD.

 

“Hyungggg! Ji Yong hyung!” Seru Daesung dengan ekspresi kaget.

 

“Hah? Siapa?” Tanya sang pengendara sapu terbang dengan tampang polos yang mendekati bloon.

 

“Kamu! Ji Young Hyung!” Jawab Daesung.

 

“Salah! Aku adalah Numba Mamba, seorang penyihir dari negri Lumpia.” Serunya.

 

“Hah? Lumba-lumba?”

 

“Numba Mamba!” Teriak Numba. Daesung hanya manggut-manggut dan mencoba melafalkalkan nama Numba, karena jujur saja namanya cukup sulit diucapkan oleh Daesung.

 

Tiba-tiba saja datanglah seorang laki-laki berkuda putih yang lari kudanya sangat anggun dan elegan yang membuat Daesung terpana melihatnya dan bagaikan ada bunga-bunga yang mengiringi tiap langkah kuda itu.

 

Kuda itu makin mendekat ke arah Daesung dan Numba Mamba. “Seungri!!!!” Teriak Daesung histeris.

 

Laki-laki itu turun dari  kudanya. Daesung langsung menghambur ke arah laki-laki itu. “Seungri! Kamu keliatan cakep banget!” Seru Daesung sambil mencubit kedua pipi laki-laki itu.

 

“Hei! Hentikan tadi kau bilang siapa? Aku bukan dia! Aku adalah Pangeran Kuya Yura dari Negri Bakpia.” Jelas laki-laki itu.

 

“Hah? Kura-kura?”

 

“Kura Yura! Kau mau membantuku mencari putriku yang hilang? Dia diculik oleh Pangeran kegelapan, Chokolato dari negri tartaro.”

 

“Hah? Siapa? Coklat?” Tanya Daesung bingung. “Terus nama putri itu siapa?”

 

“Sapipera. Itu nama putri calon istriku. Kita harus mencarinya di istana Chokolato.” Jelas Pangeran Kuya Yura.

 

Daesung benar-benar pusing untuk mengingat nama-nama orang-orang aneh yang baru ditemuinya ini. Tapi ia dengan senang hati untuk membantu pangeran Kura-kura ini untuk menemukan calon istrinya Si Sapipera.

 

“Oke! Kalau kita tidak tahu  jalan kita tanya siapa?” Tanya Daesung.

 

“Peta!” Seru Boots, Numba Mamba, dan Pangeran Kuya Yura bersamaan.

 

“Katakan Peta!” Teriak Daesung dengan gaya Dora.

 

“Ya! Peta! Benar ! kita tanya peta.” Seru Daesung semangat.

 

Sebuah peta muncul dari dalam ransel yang dibawanya. “Aku… Peta.. Aku… Peta…. Aku… Peta! Mau tahu cara mencapai istana Pangeran kegelapan Chokolato. Ingat, ingat ya! Gunung Salju, Jembatan, Istana! Ucapkan sekali lagi. Gunung salju, Jembatan, Istana!” Seru Peta itu.

 

“Nah, Kita harus melewati Gunung salju, jembatan, dan barulah kita sampai di istana si Pangeran Cokolatos itu.” Seru Daesung.

 

“Kau lihat di mana gunung salju?” Tanya Daesung dengan gaya Dora.

 

“Di sana!” Seru Boots sambil melompat.

 

***

Perjalanan Daesung mencari istana Pangeran Chokolato dimulai. Daesung ditemani Boots, Numba Mamba dan Pangeran Kuya Yura saat ini sedang mendaki gunung salju yang benar-benar curam. Sebelum mendaki mereka harus menjawab 1 pertanyaan dari seekor  kadal raksasa.

 

“Ini pertanyaan yang amat sangat mudah. Apa yang saya suka?” Tanya Kadal raksasa itu.

 

“Daging!” Jawab Boots. “Uang!” Jawab Numba Mumba. “Makanan?” Jawab Pangeran.

 

“Salah! Semua salah!” Seru Kadal itu.

 

“Suka? Suka-suka kamu lah mau suka apa.” Jawab Daesung nyantai.

 

“Ya benar! Jawaban orang ini. silahkan, kalian boleh melewati jembatan ini.” Seru kadal itu memberi jalan.

 

Mereka berempat akhirnya melewati gunung bersalju dengan mudah walaupun dinginnya membuat tulang dan persendian mau copot.

 

Akhirnya mereka berempat sampai pada jembatan yang lebarnya hanya selebar satu batu bata tapi beruntungnya jembatan itu terbuat dari batu bata juga tapi tidak ada tali untuk berpegangan di sana. “Ini jembatan buat maen sirkus apa? Bisa mati konyol di sini!” Teriak Daesung. “Coba kamu lumba-lumba, kamu penyihir kan? Pake kekuatanmu untuk membuat jembatan ini lebih lebar.” Pinta Daesung.

 

“Namaku Numba Mamba.” Numba pun menggumamkan sebuah mantra. Dan ajaib jembatannya pun berubah menjadi besar tapi parahnya jembatan itu sekarang berubah menjadi jembatan gantung yang terbuat hanya dari tali.

 

“Emang jadi besar sih! Tapi kenapa jadi jembatan tali gini! Ini sama aja kayak tadi!” Seru Daesung pasrah.

 

Akhirnya dengan segenap keberanian Daesung dan kawan-kawan berhasil menyebrangi jembatan itu dengan selamat tanpa ada yang kurang satu pun. Sekarang di hadapan mereka berdiri sebuah kastil tua yang menyeramkan. Di satu sisinya terdapat sebuah menara yang sangat tinggi dan di dalamnya terdapat seorang gadis berambut panjang.

 

“Itu dia putriku!” Tunjuk Pangeran Kuya Yura.

 

Seorang putri terlihat sedang melambaikan tangannya dari puncak menara itu. Daesung berusaha untuk bisa melihat orang yang ada di puncak menara itu.tapi tetap saja tak begitu jelas terlihat. “Kayaknya butuh teropong nih.” Seru Daesung.

 

“Ransel!” Ser Boots.

 

Ransel yang ada di pundak Daesung tiba-tiba berbicara. “Hai aku  ransel! Benda apakah yang digunakan untuk melihat yang jauh?” Tanya Ransel.

 

“Teropong!”

 

“Ya bagus! Katakan teropong!” Perintah  ransel.

 

“Katakan teropong, katakan teropong!” Seru Boots sambil jungkir balik.

 

“Apakah ini teropong?” Ransel mengeluarkan sebuah benda.

 

“Bukan! Itu kamera!” Seru Boots. “Apakah ini teropong?” Tanya ransel lagi.

 

“Bukan! Itu LUV.” Seru Boots lagi. “Apakah ini teropong?”

 

“Ya! Benar!”

 

Daesung menerima sebuah teropong berwarna hitam. Daesung melihat ke arah puncak kastil itu. “Omona! Young Bae Hyung!!!” Seru Daesung histeris. “Tapi tunggu..” Tiba-tiba saja Daeung tertawa terbahak-bahak. “Huahahahahaha~ Young Bae hyung, kenapa rambutnya begitu!” Daesung tertawa sambil bergulingan di tanah.

 

Perempuan yang ada di puncak menara itu berteriak. “Pangeran!!! Tolong aku!”

 

“Hyung!! Hahahahah~ diapain tu rambut? Pirang-pirang ga jelas gitu!” Seru Daesung masih sambil tetap tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 

“Tuan putriku!!!  Tenang saja, aku akan menolongmu!” Seru Pangeran Kuya Yura dengan gaya yang super duper lebay yang sukses membuat Daesung ingin muntah.

 

“HUEKKKK… LEBEH!” Seru Daesung menyidir.

 

“Coba, turunkan rambutmu! Aku akan memanjat.”

 

Perempuan itu mengangguk lalu mulai menurunkan rambutnya. Rambutnya amat sangat panjang. Bahkan rambutnya itu bisa sampai menyentuh tanah walaupun  Daesung yakin seyakin-yakinnya tinggi menara itu lebih dari 50 meter.

 

“OMONA!!!” Teriak Daesung histeris. “Rambutnya panjaaaang sekaleeee..”

 

Setelah sampai menyentuh tanah. Pangeran Kuya Yura mulai memanjat untuk bisa sampai ke atas menara itu.ctapi tiba-tiba sebuah asap hitam muncul diiringi dengan kemunculan seorang laki-laki dengan mata bak iblis. Mukanya dan bajunya dipenuhi cairan berwarna merah yang Daesung anggap sebagai darah.

 

“Seung hyun hyung!!!” Seru  Daesung,

 

“Kau mau mengambil putriku?” Seru orang itu. “Oh iya satu lagi, aku adalah Pangeran vampir Chokolato. Kalau kalian ingin mengambil kembali putri itu. Ada satu syaratnya!” Seru Pangeran Chokolato dengan tampang membunuh.

 

“Apa syaratnya?” Tanya Daesung penasaran. saat ini pikiran Daesung dipenuhi dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan syarat-syarat apa yang akan diberikan Pangeran Chokolato itu.

 

“Pertama, pasti si pangeran Chokolatos itu pengen ngajak duel, kedua mungkin pengen ngajak Negri Bakpia dengan Negri Tarotaro itu. Ketiga mungkin pangeran itu pengen dicariin putri lain. Weitz! Yang ketiga Cuma pikiran konyol aja!” Seru Daesung dalam hati.

 

“Syaratnya adalah!” Pangeran Chokolato berpikir amat keras dan itu refleks membuat semua orang di sana menduga-duga hal buruk akan terjadi. Bahkan si Numba Mamba sudah siap dengan sihir-sihir ampuh miliknya.

 

“Syaratnya….Kalian harus…”

 

“Harus apa? Duel? Perang? Mati ? Apa? Apa?” Tanya Daesung dalam hati, dia benar-benar penasaran.

 

“Kalian harus…… menolongku mengecat istanaku ini!”

 

*GUBRAKK*

 

Semua orang terjatuh termasuk Daesung. “Lah?” Tanya Daesung heran.

 

“Ya! Habis aku bosen kastilku warnanya udah jelek dan mengelupas. Dan kau lihat? Badanku, dan mukaku yang tampan ini belepotan cat.” Terang Pangeran Chokolato.

 

“Jadi… Itu cat? Bukan darah? Najhong dah!!!” Seru Daesung.

 

***

 

Akhirnya Daesung dan kawan-kawan membantu Pangeran Chokolato mengecat kastilnya. Dibantu dengan putri Sapipera yang sengaja memotong rambutnya untuk dipinjamkan menjadi kuas.

 

Namun, Tiba-tiba terdapat sebuah ledakan yang menimbulkan cahaya putih yang menyedot Daesung dan keempat orang di sana.

=========================================================================================================

 

“Daesung! Daesung! “ Panggil TOP sambil mengguncang-guncang badan Daesung. “Daesung jelek! Bangun!” TOP yang habis kesabaran melempar Daesung dengan sepatunya.

 

*BUAKK*

 

“Sakit!! Apasih?” Daesung mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa benjol. “Pangeran Cokolato!” Seru Daesung histeris setelah melihat TOP yang berada di hadapannya sambil membawa pemukul base ball.

 

“Hah? Chokolatos? Bukannya itu merek coklat?” Seru Seungri.

 

“Udah cepet mandi!” Titah GD yang sedang menyiapkan perlengkapan karena hari ini Bigbang ada show di music bank.

 

“Hyung! Tadi malem aku mimpi aneh banget loh! Aku mimpi jadi Dora.” Seru Daesung pada TOP yang sedang mengelap sepatunya.

 

“Ya gue tahu dari pulau-pulau yang lu bikin di sofa. Sekarang mandi cepet!” Suara TOP lagi-lagi menggelegar.

 

“Tapi hyung. Aku juga mimpi jadi salah satu tokoh di Dora juga.”  Kata Taeyang. “Terus aku jadi putri gitu! Aneh pula wujudnya.”

 

“Ya, aku juga!” Timpal GD. “Malah aku jadi penyihir yang bego. Hyung juga kan?”

 

“Eh, iya ya?” TOP berusaha mengingat-ingat mimpinya. “Jangan… Jangan…”

 

“Jangan-jangan apa?” Tanya Seungri bingung.

 

“Jangan… Jangan.. kita telat!” TOP melihat arlojinya dan… “OMONA! Tuh kan kita telat! Ayo cepetan Daesung!” Teriak TOP lagi.

  



End file.
